


Je Tiens à Toi

by Aclaude (Annide)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Tentative de suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Aclaude
Summary: House se retrouve encore une fois dans un lit d'hôpital, mais, contrairement à l'habitude, le visage familier de Wilson n'est pas là pour l'accueillir à son réveil.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't You Know I Care?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394094) by [Annide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide). 



                Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait allongé dans l’un des nombreux lits de l’hôpital. Mais cette fois était différente. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put apercevoir son ami de toujours près de lui. Mais qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien l’éloigner de lui? Alors qu’il était en mauvais état, encore. Peut-être en avait-il finalement eu assez de lui. Cet homme était si bon pour lui et il en profitait grandement. Et si l’idée qu’il ne restait avec lui que pour certains avantages, sans l’aimer une seule miette, s’était insinuée à l’esprit de Wilson? À bien y repenser, il avait une bien drôle de façon de démontrer son affection pour l’oncologue qui devait commencer à en douter un peu.

                Il parcourut une nouvelle fois la chambre de son regard et ne fut pas surpris d’y trouver Cuddy. Elle s’était levée pour venir tout près du lit dès qu’elle avait remarqué que le médecin s’était réveillé. Il était clair qu'elle voulait se fâcher contre lui, mais il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, et dans les larmes séchées sur ses joues, qu'elle était surtout inquiète.

                « Comment vous sentez-vous? »

                À peine eut-il ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre qu’il fut interrompu par l’entrée de quatre nouvelles personnes. Petite lueur d’espoir qui fut rapidement déçu lorsqu’il put identifier les récents arrivants. L’oncologue n’était pas de la partie. Comme à son habitude, il ne laissa en aucun cas paraître sa douleur psychologique.

                Foreman examina les chiffres sur les moniteurs et alla s'appuyer au bord de la fenêtre avec Chase. Taub prit le dossier de House au pied du lit, Treize faisant taire leur patron lorsqu'il protesta. Il se tinrent là à lire, leur visage changeant alors qu'ils atteignaient la fin. Peut-être personne ne leur avait-il donné les détails de ce qui l'avait amené ici.

                « Ce que vous avez fait était incroyablement stupide, vous savez? Vous auriez pu mourir, » dit Treize.

                «Je crois que ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre ici, c'est que ce qui est stupide n'est pas le fait que j'aurais pu mourir, mais que j'ai échoué à le faire. »

                Alors qu'il aperçut leurs regards choqués, il regretta immédiatement d'avoir admis ce que son but avait été. Il avait assumé à tort qu'ils l'auraient compris. Il parla à nouveau avant que l'un d'eux puisse dire quelque chose qui lui taperait sur les nerfs.

                « Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis en vie. Je vais bien. Pouvez-vous me laisser tranquille maintenant?"

                Il voulait être seul afin de réfléchir à un moyen de regagner le cœur de son ami, s’il l’avait perdu. Il n’osait pas questionner ses visiteurs à propos de l’absence de celui-ci, de peur que leur opinion de lui change s’ils apprenaient qu’il apprécie réellement la compagnie de quelqu’un.

                Aucun d'eux ne voulait partir, mais, après de l'insistance de la part de House, ils le firent tous. Cuddy assigna une infirmière pour s'assurer qu'il n'essaierait rien, et elle revint environ chaque demi-heure pour voir comment il allait. Elle respecta toutefois sa demande et demeura à l'extérieur de la chambre.

                De nombreux jours passèrent avant que House puisse finalement quitter son lit. Il va sans dire que la première qu'il quitta sa chambre, ce n'était pas avec la permission de qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même. Au contraire, on lui avait répété constamment de ne pas le faire. Il avait cependant regagné la faculté de se lever par lui-même et pouvait utiliser une chaise roulante pour se rendre à la salle de bains. Il attrapa donc son sac IV et roula vers la liberté.

                House  s'était bien assuré d'attendre le changement d'infirmières pour sortir. De cette façon, tout le monde était trop distrait pour remarquer ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'elles se rendraient compte de son départ bien assez vite, mais il s'agissait d'un grand hôpital doté de nombreux endroits où il pourrait aller, ce qui lui donnait du temps. Cuddy croirait sans doute qu'il était reparti chez lui et ne le chercherait pas ici avant un bon moment. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

                Circuler en chaise roulante prouva difficile à travers tous les gens présents sur l'étage des soins intensifs. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir utiliser sa cane, comme à son habitude, cependant il était tombé à mi-chemin de la salle de bain chaque fois qu'il avait essayé. Il atteignit finalement le quatrième étage et cogna à la porte du bureau de Wilson.

                «Inutile de revenir, Cuddy. Je n'irai pas le voir.»

                House avait donc bien deviner, son ami l'évitait. Il tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et roula à l'intérieur.

                «Pas besoin, je suis venu te voir moi-même. Même si c'est habituellement le contraire dans ce genre de situation. Tu as l'air de pouvoir marcher, je peux à peine me tenir debout.»

                «Et à qui est-ce la faute?»

                Il semblait fâché. Sa voix était dépourvue de l'inquiétude que House avait vu dans les yeux de Cuddy. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Wilson s'inquiétait toujours de son bien-être, même lorsqu'il était furieux contre lui.

                «Je...»

                «N'essaie même pas de me faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une quelconque expérience ou je ne sais quelle histoire tu étais sur le point d'inventer. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu essayais de faire, House. Tu peux tromper les autres, mais pas moi. Tu as tenté de te suicider.»

                «Je ne le nie pas. Où étais-tu ces derniers jours?»

                «Ici. À travailler.»

                «Quand ai-je été trop loin au point où tu ne me visites même plus dans ma chambre d'hôpital? Et pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas m'en parler plus tôt? C'est ton problème, Wilson. Tu es une trop bonne personne pour dire la vérité directement comme je le fais. Mais tu sais, il serait beaucoup plus simple de le faire plutôt que d'attendre que je me blesse pour que tu puisses m'abandonner dans mon moment de faiblesse.»

                «Tu vois, House, c'est justement ça. C'est là que tu es allé trop loin. Je t'ai accueilli et laissé emménager avec moi après que tu sois sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Je croyais que tu allais bien, ou que tu prendrais au moins la peine de m'avertir sinon. Clairement, j'ai été naïf de croire que tu avais changé après tout ce que tu as vécu, de croire que vivre ensemble voulait dire quelque chose. Mais tu as continué à souffrir en silence comme toujours. Tu n'es venu ni vers moi ni vers personne d'autre pour de l'aide. Tu ne me fais pas confiance. Après toutes ces années, je ne compte toujours pas à tes yeux.»

                «Wilson, tu sais que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je ne parle pas de mes émotions. Je fais subir ma douleur à d'autres et je fais des choses stupides pour me distraire. Je ne l'avais pas prévu. Un jour, toute cette douleur était simplement trop pour que je puisse l'endurer davantage.»

                «Et rien ne valait la peine d'essayer? De te battre? Tu es si égoïste, House. Tu gardes tout à l'intérieur au point de te faire du mal et tu ne considères même pas venir à moi dans ton pire moment. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi et tu ne penses qu'à moi pour te servir de notre amitié, et non pas lorsque tu as réellement besoin de moi.»

                Wilson se leva et contourna son bureau pour aller se planter devant la porte de son balcon, et observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Regarder House lui était douloureux et il n'avait plus la force de le faire.

                «Je n'ai pas pensé. Tu sais bien que si je l'avais fait, je ne serais jamais passé à l'acte. Et je sais que je ne le montre pas bien, mais je tiens à toi, Wilson.»

                House décida de se lever. Il se sentait à un désavantage assis là, alors que son ami se tenait debout plus loin. Il arriva à se mettre sur pieds et fit quelques pas vers Wilson. Puis, il tomba. L'oncologue l'entendit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

                «Je suis désolé, Wilson. Je suis terrible avec toi et je ne te mérites pas, mais, je t'en prie, ne me quittes pas. Je tiens réellement à toi. Ne t'en va pas. Je vais prendre toute l'aide que tu veux me donner, tant que tu restes à mes côtés.»

                «Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où je voudrais être.»

                Hésitant, House glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Wilson, puis la laissa reposer sur sa nuque.

                «Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je t'ai cherché, mais tu n'étais pas là.»

                «Je suis là maintenant.»

                Wilson se pencha, pris la tête de House dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Rien n'était réparé, et il y aurait beaucoup de travail à faire pour y arriver. Mais Wilson avait su toutes ces années, alors qu'il se sentait tombé pour lui, qu'il était brisé. Maintenant, finalement, House était prêt à tenter sa chance au bonheur.


End file.
